Currently, mobile communications terminals, such as tablet computers, are becoming more widespread in people's daily life. To satisfy different demands of users and implement as many functions as possible, various different functional interfaces, such as a power or charging interface, a USB (universal serial bus) interface, and an HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) interface for outputting high-definition signals, coexist on hardware of a mobile communications terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a mobile communications terminal in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile communications terminal 10 in the prior art includes a central processing unit 11, an HDMI adapter chip 12, an HDMI interface 13, a power management unit 14, a USB interface 15 and a power interface 16, where the HDMI adapter chip 12 is connected to the central processing unit 11, so as to obtain a video data stream and an audio data stream from the central processing unit 11, and convert the video data stream and the audio data stream to an HDMI data stream, and the HDMI adapter chip 12 outputs the HDMI data stream by using the HDMI interface 13. The power management unit 14 is connected to the central processing unit 11 and performs charging or data transmission for the mobile communications terminal 10 by using the USB interface 15, and the power management unit 14 may further be connected to a power supply by using the power interface 16. Therefore, the mobile communications terminal 10 in the prior art requires connection cables matching different interfaces to implement different functions, which brings great inconvenience to a user. In addition, the HDMI interface 13, the USB interface 15, and the power interface 16 of the mobile communications terminal 10 in the prior art increase a size of the mobile communications terminal 10, thereby increasing costs of the mobile communications terminal 10.